pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rich Guy
Human| Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Skin Color = White| Blood Type = | Known Relatives = none| Special Powers = Lots and lots of money| Created By = Chris DeLuca| Known Affiliations = The Company, possibly| Known Aliases = The Rich Kid| Current Status = Active; terrorist.| Appearances ="Rich Kid Game" Resident Evil Game ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Two- The World's Reaction| Other Abilities = None known, as of yet.| }} The Rich Guy, well-known in his childhood as The Rich Kid, and before that by his nickname Neo, is an enemy of Xaq and Zoovac. He’s a kid of about the same age as Xaq, and he uses his incredible wealth to do evil things. For this reason, he often ends up fighting Xaq, who has become his frequent enemy. It is unclear whether the Rich Kid has any affiliation with the Company. It has been years since Xaq’s last tussle with the Rich Kid, and his current activities are unknown. He’s a known terrorist as of 2004, and was suspected for attacks performed by alien invaders. History Childhood He started life as a nameless orphan who had nothing to his name, but was extremely principled. He wouldn't do anything unethical even if it would mean food and shelter for him. One day he was contacted by Zoovac, working for The Company, who nicknamed him Neo and promised him a comfortable life in exchange for help accomplishing his ends. He was happy to help until he was asked to steal; he hesitated and required a lot of convincing, but Zoovac tempted him with a comfortable life and told him he was deserving of it, as he was an heir to the owners of a nearby castle (a lie). Neo gave in and decided to take what he wants from now on, and Zoovac rebranded him "The Rich Kid". ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") In Xaq's first encounter with the Rich Kid, they quickly came to conflict and Xaq had to stop him. (Series 1: "Rich Kid Game") The Rich Guy Upon reaching adulthood, he abandoned the moniker of "The Rich Kid", now going by the more mature "The Rich Guy". He now wears a tuxedo and has a glass which he keeps over his eye. He’s very upper-class nowadays. ("Resident Evil Game") He's also a known terrorist in the United States in adulthood, such that, when the Alien Advance Scout hijacked a plane and bombed a number of cities, the Rich Guy was suspected for it. (Alien Invasion Series: "Evil Plans") =Appearances= All the games that the Rich Kid has appeared in. ''' *(Series 1)' - The Rich Kid first appeared in this series, and was a recurring villain. **'"Rich Kid Game"' - First Appearance. *Alien Invasion Series **'ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Two- The World's Reaction' - The Rich Kid was briefly mentioned, as a known terrorist. *'Resident Evil Game' - The Rich Kid was reintroduced and reimagined as The Rich Guy, a fully grown menace. *[[Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick|'Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick''']] - The Rich Kid's origin, revealed! *AI Game - "Zoovac's Dream: Episode 1" See Also *Back to Characters Category:Villains